


Relaxation Techniques

by Kay (sincere)



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M, Tsunderes, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincere/pseuds/Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flashbang high-life city girl + peaceful autumn temple = culture shock. Kariya is determined to introduce a little bit of variety into Uzuki's life, whether she likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

Contains slight shippiness, but mostly snark and complaining. You should ship them anyway. Written for the [](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fic_promptly**](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/) prompt "[dead leaves on the ground](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/275748.html?thread=10251812#cmt10251812)" _some time ago_.

 

**.relaxation techniques.**  
"This is a waste of time," Uzuki said flatly.

Kariya rolled his eyes. It was hard work making Uzuki enjoy her time away from her job. "It's not a waste of time until it's over. You're going to give yourself wrinkles," he told her.

The look she turned on him was dangerous. " _What?_ "

"It's a week off." He took the lollipop out of his mouth and gestured at their surroundings. "This is a vacation, Uzuki. You're supposed to be the opposite of tense and unhappy. Breathe. Let it go."

Although the vacation had been his idea. When they were told that they had time off, he'd decided to do the _culture_ thing and go see a temple. He'd dragged Uzuki with him, because otherwise he imagined that she would just sit in a dark basement somewhere, probably not eating or sleeping, counting away the seconds until she could go back to work.

Kariya considered it his personal responsibility to get her to chill occasionally.

"I don't know if I'm more pissed off about this huge inconvenient staircase or this stupid outmoded kimono." She kicked a foot against the hem, almost sending one of her geta flying off. "And what's with all this ridiculous fresh air?!"

"You're scaring away the birds," he informed her. "The whole point of this is that it's _not_ Shibuya. It's good to get outside and away from the city lights every once in a while."

"What are you, some sort of country hick?"

"What if I was?" He lifted his eyebrows.

He'd said it mostly to calm her down and make her think about what she was saying and acting, and as he'd anticipated, it caught her aback. With his laid-back attitude and drawling intonation, it was a plausible idea, and she didn't _know_ much about who he'd been before she met him. Uzuki lowered her arms. "Are you?"

"No." He kept climbing the stairs, putting the lollipop back in his mouth. "But I bet I'd like it if I were."

"You'd like sleeping all day and not having to work," she grumbled. "I'll bet that's not how people actually live out here."

His lips quirked up. "I'm not taking that bet."

They walked in silence for a moment, treading up the long, winding steps to the temple. The trees around them were thin and achingly tall, with vibrant canopies overhead and underfoot, red and yellow and orange. Looking out at it calmed Kariya, even though it seemed to be having the opposite effect on Uzuki -- no surprise there. They were dressed formally, so they'd probably have been laughed out of Shibuya, but it seemed only appropriate for visiting historic and spiritual sites. The _culture_ thing.

Uzuki said, "It's so _quiet_." She was still complaining, although not quite as passionately as before. "It's making me want to jump out of my skin."

"Quiet?" Kariya asked, holding a hand up to his ear.

Obligingly, Uzuki went quiet to listen closer. Kariya listened with her to the twittering of birds, the sound of the breeze through the trees, the gentle crush of damp leaves under their geta. A softer, more natural noise than the bustle and crowd of Shibuya, but not inherently awful.

He heard her let out a breath beside him, a reluctant, almost involuntary unwinding, and a triumphant smile touched his lips.


End file.
